Salto entre animes
by abril.tkm.9
Summary: Sucrette (no se llamara asi) A caido en un portal fuera del mundo real, en el entra en un anime muy conocido, sobrevivira en ese anime?, pero no solo en ese anime caera, dara saltos entre los animes que puedan a aver... MAL SUMMARY pasen y lean, Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Bemovv y a Chinomiko. Adentro preguntas para que me respondan :3
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Sucrette (le voy a poner otro nombre) encontro un portal, cuando de pronto una chica desconocida la empuja y el chico (a quien escojeran) la seguira para no dejarla sola, ella estara bien?, Aparece de la nada en un anime muy conocido y su chico aparesera del otro lado (o sea muy lejos de donde ella estan) tendran que reencontrarse para pasar a otro anime o si no cambiara el destino de cualquier anime en el que puedan pasar :3

Holaaaaaaaaaaa traigo un nuevo fic pero ahora sera de Corazon de melon, no se hoy en la mañana se me ah ocurrido una idea, se las contare.

Ayer vi una imagen que desia si pudieron entrar en un anime cual seria, yo me dije pues en Shugo chara, per**o luego pense por que no hacer que Sucrette diera saltos entre animes?** y que alterara un anime, dije o que genial idea bueno primero que nada. Me gustaria que este mensaje llegara a 5 reviews por lo mucho para que empieze a escribir les preguntare algunas cosas para que ustedes me digan en un review lo que les gustaria.

1._Solo una chica o chico podran acompañar a Su quien quieren que sea? , Castiel, Nath, Alexy, Armin, Dake, Ken, Kentin o de las chicas, Rosalya, Violeta, Iris, Debrah, Laeti, Nina, Kim, Peggy, Amber.

Solo diganme uno o una :3

2._ En que animes les gustaria que se metiera? yo eh visto muchos animes, pero ojala y el que comenten yo tambien lo aya visto o si no tendra que esperar ese anime hasta que yo lo vea :3

3._Les gusto esta idea? me gustaria saverlo.

Bueno eso es todo espero sus reviews :D


	2. Capitulo 1 El comienzo

**Hola quería escribir hoy en clase de historia pero como me siento enfrente la maestra se me quedo mirando con su cara de pon atención y pues ya no hice nada, este capítulo será corto ya que se presentara lo que paso antes de saltar entre animes: D Y pues el ganador fue… adivínelo ustedes xD, si saldrán los demás personajes claro :D**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y escenarios me pertenecen todo pertenece a Beemoov y a Chinomiko.**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**.

-Lysandro, por favor no lo hagas es muy arriesgado… -grita una chica atada-

-Lo siento Keila si es la única forma de salir de aquí lo are…

-No Lysandro es una trampa por favor no lo hagas… -Grita muy fuerte-

-por favor, no lo hagas, por favor –se escucha de una chica medio dormida-

-No lo hagas –se levanta bruscamente de su cama

-Ah! Fue un sueño solamente, -piensa- pero por que soñé con lysandro, si el que me gusta es Castiel o Nathaniel o Armin o si me gusta Lysandro, oh?! debo estar loca.

De repente ve el reloj y faltan 10 minutos para entrar a la escuela…

-QUE?! Ya es tarde, ya es tarde –da vueltas una chica que esta en apuros

En el instituto….

-Iris as visto a Keila, tengo una notica importante para ella...-dice peggy muy alterada

-No lo siento… -dice iris muy avergonzada.

-Ah! Acaso no vino hoy o que. Oh hay esta –se acerca rápidamente a ella- Keila, Keila hay un notición y quiero que tú seas la primera en escucharla.

-No debería ver anime a altas horas de la noche –dice Keila casi desmayándose- Oh hay viene Peggy que quera ahora –pensó- Oh hola Peggy cuál es la noticia? –con una sonrisa falsa

-Bueno, Nagisa ha regresado y ah dicho que no le quitaras a su chico…

-Na…NAGISA?! Yo nunca le quite a su chico, ella solo exagera –le dice muy molesta.

-Eso es lo que ha dicho lo pondré en primera plana mañana, Adiós.

-No espera, creo que ya es demasiado tarde, porque ha vuelto Nagisa esa chica es un poco más simpática que debrah pero me torturo mucho más que Debrah, ahora que are –empieza a dar vueltas por los pasillos

Keila se va al jardín y se tumba en el piso, cortando los pétalos de la flor blanca…

-Un poco más, mucho, apasionadamente, con locura, nada de nada, un poco más, mucho, apasionadamente, con locura, nada de nada… Ah lo sabía esta flor siempre me odia, solo me quedan 18 PA como me moveré ahora –suspira la chica ahora sentada en el banco del patio.

-Keila que hacías cortando los pétalos de las flores?! –exclama Rosalya

-Eh? Yo nada –esconde el ramito de flores

-Por cierto eh oído que volvió Nagisa es cierto?

-Si…. –suspira

-Entonces no te quedes hay sentada ve a enfrentarte a ella –le dice Rosalya con muchos ánimos

-Está bien –dice Keila sin nada de ánimos.

En los pasillos…

-No quiero ver a Nagisa, no quiero ver a nagisa – dice con la cabeza abajo y choca con alguien.

-Oh?! Mi partida se ha borrado! –dice Armin muy alterado

-No te preocupes Armin yo estoy muy bien…. –lo mira de reojo sobándose la espalda.

-Mi partida, mi partida –dice muy triste- Oh hay estas Keila dice Nagisa que la veas en el patio…

-Si... ya voy… -de regreso al patio- solo me quedan 6 PA ;-;

-Oh! Por qué un portal esta en el patio, me parece muy familiar debería echar un vistazo… -veo de reojo el portal y a lado de ella estaba…

-*Pensando*.

- *voltea y ve* Lys…Lysandro que haces aquí?! –dice muy asustada y algo sonrojada-

-Hola Keila, yo solo busco mi libreta la as visto? –le contesta muy calmado

- Em no, no la eh visto…

En un árbol lejos de ellos…

-El ambiente perfecto, jajaja ahora veras por haberte robado a mi chico –dice una chica muy extraña.

Sale del árbol….

-Oh Lysandro por accidente encontré tu libreta –dice la chica extraña que al parecer es.

-Nagisa?! No espere que encontrarte fuera tan fácil –dice asombrada ya que va a ahorrar sus 6 PA

-Ah?! Hola Keila espero y te allá caído un árbol arriba y que por accidente hallas revivido –sonríe muy falsamente- Oh por cierto hay va –lanza la libreta en el portal.-

-Que as echo…..?! Primero quieres que me caiga un árbol encima y luego eso?!

-Oh por cierto –Nagisa empuja a Keila por el portal.- AHORA YA NO TE METERAS CONMIGO Y CON CASTIEL –se ríe

Lyss ve la acción de nagisa y va hacia el portal para ayudarla pero cae accidentalmente...

-Ja ya me decise de dos es hora de cerrar el portal –cierra el portal- Adiós Keila y Lysandro nos vemos dentro de muchos animes….

**Fin de capítulo 1.**

**Bueno ya está el primer capítulo es algo corto, espero y le saya gustado espero su revieew :3 por cierto ahora mismo contestare los 5 primeros reviews :3**

**Kairi-sr **Hola, me parece una idea interesante y me ha gustado. Me gustaría que fuera acompañada por Lysandro y que fueran a kuroshutsuji (lysandro encajaría muy bien ahí).  
Bueno espero con ansias el proximo capítulo.

R._ Graciasss y pues ahorita no podrá ser Kuroshutsuji pues a un no lo eh visto pero si va estar en los cpaitulos mas adelnatados.

Connie1

Wiiii! Primer review! :3  
1) Alexy  
2) Kaichou wa maid-sama, Kaze no stigma, Karin chibi vampire, Shugo chara... se me acabaron las ideas.  
3) es una idea genial!

**R._** Gracias :D espero y te aya gustado este capitulo:D

isa96magica

1) lysandro  
2)sukitte ii na yo o kuroshitsuji  
3) me gusto tu idea

R._ Gracias :3

Alba124 Ostraaas, una idea muy original. Conmigo son 4 Reviews así que espero que llegues a 5 :3 Bueno las preguntas...

1- Molaría que fuera con Lysandro XD Me gustaría ver su reacción, ya que él no está muy interesado en éso de los animes.

2- LEL pues bueno creo que los animes que podría decir son: Amnesia, Ouran highschool Hostclub (Típico XD), Pandora hearts, Mirai Nikki, Full Metal Alchemist, Oreimo,To Love Ru (? (No me llames pervertida por favor D:) Kuroshitsuji, Toradora, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Diabolik Lovers, InuxBoku, Hetalia, Sword Art Online, Watamote, Death Note, Clannad, Shingeki no Kyojin, Lucky Star, K-project, Brothers Conflict, School days, Naruto, Pokémon, Tonari no kaibutsu-kun etc. etc. :3 Mis padres dicen que tengo un problema con la PC y el anime C:

3-Cómo dije antes me parece una idea muy buena, original y extravagante. Ya deseo los capítulos. espero haberte dado alguna idea con los animes que dije.

¡Un abrazo psicológico!

R._ Gracias! OwO me diste muchos animes tal vez algunos los ponga pues la mayoría que me pusiste los eh visto y si espero y que te aya gustado este capitulo fue muy corto pero solo es el principio se vendrá mas interesante la próxima vez. Resive el abrazo xD

BajateDeLaNuve

Hola...  
1. Me Gustaria Que El Chico Fuera Castiel O Lysandro  
2. El Anime seria... Vampire Knight (Este Para Castiel) O Kuroshitsuji (Este Para Lysandro)  
3. Me Parece Magnifica Idea.. Espero Con Ansias, Que Decision tomas..  
Nos Vemos..

R._ Gracias :3333 Espero y te aya gustado este cap :3


End file.
